The Purity Of A Love
by Sandor Yamato
Summary: The story passes in Feudal Japan, where Sakura and its family after run away for China after the fall of the Japanese Monarchy. There they establish themselves and Sakura finds a young that will go makes to know it a pretty feeling...


(Well, that fanfic was inspired in one of those messages that many receive for e-mail. No magic nor letters Clow, the raisin story in Imperial China, soon in the beginning of the Sengoku Age, where Japan became a feudal country. I try to maintain in the story the beautiful meaning of the e-mail that was the inspiration for this fanfic. )   
  
The Purity of A Love   
  
We are in the half of the Century XV. Japan lived a moment of peace and commercial exchange among the countries in which maintained their agreements. But the Feudal Lords, the Shoguns, seemed not to like of the intense contact that Japan had with other nations. This could cart a change in their habits and a loss of their power, they began a civil war, removing the power of Government of the Emperor, closing all of the ports for other countries, leaving isolated Japan of the rest of the world and imposing the system of breeds. It began the Sengoku Age.   
On this age he lived Fujitaka Kinomoto, public relationships of the Emperor. He had come from a humble family, but with his effort and work, he got to study and with that it got to reach positions inside of the Japanese Court. In retribution to their efforts and thanks to the study that had, he had received the position of relationship-public of the Emperor, starting to take care of the Emperor's obligations, and of traveling to the neighboring countries to narrow the bows you trade among them.   
For always to frequent the court, it ended up knowing Nadeshiko Amamiya, daughter of a nobleman of the province of Satsume. He fell in love with the beauty and the youth's charisma, and her for the intelligence, the way educated and always gentile of Fujitaka. Fujitaka asked for the youth in marriage, and she accepted with a lot of happiness. The father of Nadeshiko wanted the daughter to marry a nobleman, owner of a lot of lands, with the intention that the family had to can more. But thanks to intervention of the Emperor, Fujitaka got the father's of Nadeshiko consent and he can have her as his wife.   
Of that union a boy was born. He was baptized with the name Toya, and some years later, a girl was born, that was baptized with the name of Sakura, in honor to favorite flower of Nadeshiko.   
Fujitaka lived a calm life, beside beside his wife and of their adorable children, like him same it defined. Toya completed 10 years and she was a valiant boy, and with a great admiration for their parents and for the love that there were among them. Sakura had completed 4 years, being a very affectionate, cheerful girl and with a smile that enchanted all, but she cried when her brother came to tell her stories of ghosts and to annoy her for him to be larger than her.  
Only that this peace took a hard blow with the beginning of the Civil War, the Xogunat looked for the power on Japan, causing a lot of losses of lives inocentes.A court had felt the War, and many loyal subjects to the Emperor lost the life for you defend him of the war that had taken of country.Fujitaka wanted to flee with his family, because he feared for their life, but at the same time the loyalty to the Emperor arrested him to court. In an audience with the Emperor, Fujitaka said that he wanted a lot to leave of the court, for very far away from the war, where he would be sure that his family would be saved. But he also honored his loyalty and he said the Emperor that would not go abandon him at this time delicate that the country was faced.   
The Emperor was thankful Fujitaka for such loyalty, but he said him to flee of the court with his family. The Emperor said Fujitaka that the life of his family at this time was more important than his loyalty to him, and that they went to a safe place of Shogunat, for us not to suffer reprisals for him to be loyal to the Emperor. Fujitaka thanked to the Emperor, and he said that will never forget this noble gesture to him.   
In the same night, Fujitaka and his family they abandoned the court and they were towards Yokohama, where there was still a ship the end of a shipment of rice that had been ordered to months, awaiting and ready to set sail at any moment. Fujitaka saw that it was a ship of Chinese origin, and he remembered that had some known in Peking, result of some trips to China, that were able to help him settling down. He talked with the captain of the ship in an acceptable Chinese so that both could dialogue. Fujitaka explained to the captain that was fleeing with his family of the Civil War and he asked so that he sells himself a place for the family in the ship. The captain was apprehensive in you take them, but he saw that Fujitaka had brought besides the luggage, some provisions for a long one to travel that his family could make case got place in some ship. The captain accepts them in his ship, but it informed that the trip could be uncomfortable, dangerous and if he needed he would have to render services to the captain. Fujitaka thanked the captain's generosity and he embarked with his family.   
The trip, although it has gone by some storms, it happened without larger problems. Fujitaka asked for excuses the woman and to the children for the that they were passing, but his wife and their children were adoring the trip. Toya felt as if she was a samurai of the sea, playing in the deck and always hung the sails of the ship. Fujitaka apologized to the other sailors for the son's behavior, but the sailors found grace in that and they said that if Toya didn't go son of noblemen he would be a great sailor. Sakura ended up being a type of the crew's "mascot." With a smile that enchanted to all and her cheerful way of child, she turned suave the hard day of the crew's work. Nadeshiko had been charmed with the blue and the immensity of the sea, and she said Fujitaka that that trip was being a 2nd Honeymoon of the couple. Fujitaka helped in what was possible inside of the ship. Be in the cleaning of the deck or preparing the sailors' ranch, the captain of the ship seemed happy with his presence in this trip.   
After days of trip, the ship disembarks of China, more precisely in Hong-Kong. The Kinomoto family said goodbye to the whole crew and they thanked for the hospitality there received. The Captain and the whole crew also said good-bye her of them and they were half sad for them to leave soon . The first providence of Fujitaka when he arrived in China was to get a carriage so that it could take his family and luggage even Pequin.   
Arriving Pequin, Fujitaka accommodated all in a lodging the where he always went when it was to service of Emperor. They could rest of the long trip and in the morning Fujitaka would seek his friend, that he knew the city and it was able to help him settling down.   
In the morning Fujitaka left his wife and children in the lodging and it went to his friend's encounter. When they were, his Chinese friend was suprised and happy for Fujitaka to be there, it counted that 10 days ago had arrived the news that Japan had closed their ports and if isolated of world. Fujitaka it was sad with this, because he foresaw that could never again return his country. While they talked, Fujitaka counted the friend that was the search of a house for his family and of work for if they establish in Pequin. His friend counted that there was a house that was for sale and that she could be the solution for his home problem and of work. Fujitaka didn't understand right that, but he went to see with the friend the house that was the sale. He saw that the house was of 2 floors, with the walk of very wide bass, with several tables with chairs on them. The Chinese friend counted Fujitaka that was a restaurant the some months ago, and that the owner was putting the sale because he was already old and he wanted to pass the rest of their days beside the children and grandchildren that live in Shanghai.   
Fujitaka was with the proprietor and he asked a day of period to talk with his family on the purchase of the restaurant. The proprietor was sympathized with Fujitaka and he gave to him this period. Fujitaka thanked, he said goodbye to the friend and of the proprietor of the restaurant, and it went back the lodging to talk with his family for us to make a together decision.   
In the lodging Nadeshiko waited for the return of the husband, while Toya and Sakura played with the other children that were accommodated at the lodging. Sakura has just made friends with the owner's of the lodging daughter. She had the same age of Sakura and her name was Meilin. They always played committees and for Meilin to be half explosive, it defended Sakura of any boy or girl that it will annoy her.   
Fujitakama arrived the lodging and he went to hug his wife and their children, later he left the children playing and he went to talk the alone ones with Nadeshiko. Fujitaka told Nadeshiko about the restaurant and he wanted her opinion on the purchase or not of the establishment. Nadeshiko said that it supports any decision that the husband comes to do, therefore she knows that everything that he does is for her good and of their children. She also said that it will always be to his side and it will always help him. Fujitaka thanked his wife with a hug and a kiss, and later he went to speak the innovation for their children.   
They were happy with the news of they have a new house, but Sakura was half sad for more not to live close of Meilin. Meilin was sad to the knowledge that Sakura would leave, but the parents of the two said that they would live close to the lodging and that one could visit the other whenever she wanted.   
The following day Fujitaka and his family was leaving the lodging and taking their belongings for the new house that they would buy. The owner of the establishment received them and it showed the whole house for Fujitaka and Nadeshiko. It was enchanting him as they were a beautiful family. After some time of conversation they closed business.   
Before leaving of Japan, Fujitaka received from the Emperor a good amount in gold, for their services rendered to the court. With this amount Fujitaka could leave of Japan and with a good part of the amount he was buying the house that a long time would pass with his family.   
With the remaining they intended arrange her and to try to open the restaurant again, but a Japanese restaurant. Before marrying, Fujitaka lived alone and he liked to take care him even of their meals, where he prepared his dinner. With this he just intended to cook and Nadeshiko would take care of serving the customers. As Nadeshiko would be busy with the restaurant, Toya would help to take care of small Sakura, until that she could be more grown and she didn't need their cares.   
Toya made that very well, so much that Sakura already with 11 years she was not upset by any youngster, because Toya, he with 17 years, didn't leave any boy to come to speak with his sister. Sakura was a beautiful girl, and the boys of the area were sighing for her. Meilin also grew, and with her the friendship that felt for Sakura. Great friends, always shared their secrets.   
One day, a woman had fainted beside the entranda of the restaurant. It was gotten up early and nobody had noticed her presença.Ao to dawn, Nadeshiko had a fright when she saw that fallen woman to her door. She had the very clear skin, long and clear hair, it seemed that she was sleeping, of so angelical it was her face.She was dressed a white tunic and it was half dirty, it seemed that she had slept in the street for several days. Immediately Nadeshiko called Toya and Fujitaka for us to help the girl, carrying her inside of the restaurant, where in the bottoms of the house there was a room that was used as pantry and had a old bed, but resistant for the girl to rest. Toya was the first to appear in the door, and when she saw that beautiful fallen youth, he was half that static and charmed with the youth's beauty. He only woke up of his dream when his mother, half that concerned she said for him to carry her for that room in the bottoms of the house.   
Then the three accommodated the woman in the bed and they let to rest her. Sakura was still sleeping and nor she noticed the beautiful youth's arrival.   
Later, the woman uncouscious in the door of the restaurant woke up andshe noticed that it was at a room, she got up afraid and she went to leave of the room. When opened the door, she saw a place seeming a kitchen and a tall and calm man to work with a lot of pots, and once in a while in that kitchen she appeared a beautiful woman of clear skin and hair arrested in bun with a handkerchief in the head, she caught meals that the man prepared and it took them away. While the youth spied, suddenly she appeared before her a tall boy, carrying a sack of coal. She got a fright and she gave a scream, scaring the boy and getting the man's attention that was at the kitchen.   
After the misunderstanding, Nadeshiko asked for Toyua so that he prepared a bath the youth, so that she could eat something. While the youth took her a bath, Nadeshiko sought some of their clothes to be for the youth. Sakura was not understanding anything, from where that girl had left. Toya had been half embarrassed for having her afraid, and his father prepared a meal for the girl newcomer.   
After taking a bath and of changing her clothes for one that Nadeshiko there washer borrowed, the beautiful girl thanked everything that they were doing for her and she was served as the meal that Fujitaka had prepared. There are many days Yue don't eat anything,and that meal for her was as if it was a delicacy of the gods.   
After the meal, the beautiful youth told about her life. Her name is Yue, she had 18 years and she were a vassal of a great farmer that had close lands to the river Yang-Tsé. She didn't have relatives and for being very beautiful, it was always coveted by the men of the roundness. But for being of humble origin, many wanted her only as vassal, but with second intentions. Sakura didn't understand this and Nadeshiko asked for her go play with Meilin. She obeyed and it continued not understanding anything.   
Yue still counted that his/her gentleman treated her well, leaving her only to take care of the house tasks, not allowing her to go out the property with fear that she was kidnapped or upset. More or less 15 days her lord had died from natural causes, and then she saw that her future didn't seem good, because the property would be distributed among that lord's relatives, because he had not had children. With this it was possible that Yue was sold or given as gift for some man that would not treat him as her old lord. Then she escaped from the property at night and with the help of some people for the road, she got to arrive Pequin even. But she didn't know anybody in the city and there were three days that she didn't eat. With the fatigue of the trip and the hunger, her body felt weak, and the last thing that one reminded was of having fainted and later wakened up inside of the fourth of the pantry.   
Fujitaka and Nadeshiko were moved with the sad fate of beautiful Yue, and then they said the youth that if she wanted to be, that they would be happy for having one newer person in the family. Yue could not be believing in what was happening. "I was saved for a family of good heart and they still invite me to be part of the family", she thought. She lowered the head and she began to cry quietly, thanking all generosity that they were having with her once again.   
The night, Sakura was knowing about the parents' decision and it found very good to have one more woman home, it was as if an older sister was won. Toya also liked of having her for close, although he was shy with the presence of Yue.   
Along the months, Yue is helpful woma, helping Nadeshiko and Fujitaka take care it of the house and of the restaurant. After taking care of the house, Yue helped for Nadeshiko in the restaurant. Always cordial and cheerful, many customers always returned to the restaurant because of the cordiality and sympathy of Nadeshiko and Yue.   
Toya also noticed that he and Yue were very close, they were hours talking and among them little by little the feeling of friendship and affection was if transforming in something more involving.   
One day Yue was sleepless, and in the balcony of the house that was in the second floor, it was admiring the moonlight. Toya had wakened up to drink water, when she saw the beautiful youth admiring the Moon. He approached Yue and he can see that the moonlight left more beautiful Yue and temptress. He approached Yue and he hugged her, declaring the youth his love. Her happy for having her lover near her, and it rewarded to Toya's feelings. On the light of the moonlight they promised to be happy and if they love for a lifetime.   
The following day Toya and Yue communicated Fujitaka and Nadeshiko about the love that they were feeling one for the other and they asked for the consent of the two for if they marry. Nadeshiko and Fujitaka were happy for the son, and they consented the two youths' union. Sakura later knew about the story and it found that a dream, it was fast to count the innovation for the friend Meilin. Then 1 year after Toya's marriage and Yue, It was born the fruit of this love. A beautiful girl of clear skin, that it had more likeness for the grandmother, Nadeshiko. Toya baptized the girl of Tomoyo, and all were happy for the newest member of the family Kinomoto.   
Six years passed, Toya already had 24 years old, and Sakura was a beautiful woman, with their 18 years old, already reaching the majority.   
  
Sakura Kinomoto had had a great sleep night, and she foresaw that it would be a beautiful day. After arranging she went downstairs and it was to meet with her mother in the kitchen.   
- Good morning mom!   
- Oh, good morning daughter. Did she sleep well?   
- Yes mom, I had a great night. And the dad?   
- He got up well early and it went to look for the orders to the restaurant. Toya went help him and Yue this helping each other me to arrange the tables for the customers' lunch.   
- Aunt Sakura, aunt Sakura!   
- Tomoyo, you got up early...   
Tomoyo was six years old, she was a cheerful girl and it had the grandmother's beauty. A very affectionate girl, liked the aunt a lot.   
- Aunt Sakura, that good that you woke up. Do you take me for walking?   
- Ah Tomoyo, I think will have to help the grandma and her mom here...   
The girl lowered the bothered head and she was with the crossed arms.   
- Everything well Sakura! - Nadeshiko said. Is it still early, will give a turn with Tomoyo and do return here before the sun to be upright to help me in the restaurante, okl?   
- Everything well mom. Let's go Tomoyo?   
The face of Tomoyo filled with happiness and her ran to give a hug in his/her grandmother.   
- That good grandma, thank you very much!   
- Do behaver!   
- Yes grandma, I will be very good for the aunt Sakura...   
Before they leave, Tomoyo went running to the mother's encounter, that arranged the tables of restaurante.Ao see her, Tomoyo went to hug the mother soon.   
- Mom, can I give a turn with the aunt Sakura?   
- But won't daughter, her grandma need the aunt Sakura?   
- Everything well Yue, my mother spoke for me to give a turn with Tomoyo, I return before the restaurant to be full.   
- Everything well, no vair to give work for her aunt, did you understand, Tomoyo?   
- All right, mom.   
Tomoyo said goodbye to her mother with a kiss and she left hands given with Sakura for the morning walk.   
Sakura and Tomoyo stopped to a place that seemed a square. Several children played there and Tomoyo was to join to them. Seating Sakura in in a close bank, it was observing Tomoyo played with the other children and tanning that pleasant and calm morning.   
After a good time of they be at that square, Sakura noticed that the sun was hotter and louder in the sky. It was time of them to leave.   
- Tomoyo, come here. It's time to go away.   
- I am going, aunt Sakura...   
Tomoyo said goodbye to their friends and it was soon to the aunt's encounter and they left of the square of given hands.   
Arriving at the restaurant, Sakura saw that it was already everything ready for us to receive the customers and that it was also empty the restaurant.   
- Mom, I arrived. Tomoyo went running of encounter Yue for you hug her.   
- Hi daughter, that good what returned, did you have a lot of fun?   
- Yes, and I didn't give work for the aunt Sakura...   
While the two laughed, Sakura went to the kitchen and she found the father and the mother to prepare her/it the ingredients for the meal of the customers.   
- I am already of turn mom, dad.   
- Ah Sakura, that good that it arrived. I and his/her mother needed a little of his/her help.   
- Yes Dad, what can I make?   
- Your mother will be me helping and I would like you to help Yue with the requests of the customers.   
- Indeed, I will already get ready...   
Sakura arose fast for her room and it put her uniform go assist pedidos. A beautiful chinese white dress , with details of cherry tree flowers. Sakura was with their hair a little below the shoulders, because since she was 13 years old had never again court it. She made a braid with the hair and later it rolled up the braid in order to do a bun.   
After changing, Sakura went down until the kitchen.   
- I am already ready dad.   
- Great, will Yue be seen needs of some help in the arrangement, while it doesn't arrive the customers, yes daughter?   
Fujitaka had finished the sentence, it was heard noise of many horses beside fora.Depois the people's noise descends of their mounts, then about 12 people they entered in the restaurant. They were soldiers, because their garment didn't leave doubts. Yue was with close Tomoyo the tables, and it was stopped with the girl, thinking that they were there because of her.   
- Mom, who are those men with face of angry?   
- They are soldiers, daughter. And don't say this of them, they cannot like it...   
Then Sakura was from encounter to them similar of giving a help Yue.   
- Good morning, wellcome. In what I can serve them?   
A soldier with better wear than the one of the other ones, seeming to be the captain or some put the height, was her front, he spoke to Sakura with rudeness and bad-humor:   
- Woman, we are starving and tired, we will make comfortable and it swallows something for us to eat, and fast, because we disliked slow maids as snails.   
Sakura was very felt with the treatment that received, half that of low head and already going to the kitchen, it was stopped with a voice that leaves those soldiers' middle:   
- Captain, care with their manners. What will that hard-working people think of us? Will she want to be compared to the Mongol barbarians?   
Then the soldiers made way for a boy wearing a green tunic, with details well worked and drawn the illustration of a wolf in your back.   
The captain bent in reverence and it was excused the boy.   
- I apologize, Prince Shaoran...   
- That this doesn't repeat, Captain.Do it with criminals, but not with honest people.   
When seeing the prince, Sakura was enchanted with his beauty and the way as the prince defended her. The Prince Shaoran was loud, their eyes amber and his manly load enchanted the youth Sakura.   
Prince Shaoran was the only son, he had more 4 sisters. When the Emperor died, Empress Yelan Li assumed the throne until that Shaoran reaches the majority and he can to get marry. The Youth Prince didn't like to be a long time in the palace, and one of the things that liked to do was to hunt, for that always with him went a small troop to guarantee his safety.   
Tomoyo arrived a close little and she saw that boy close to her aunt. It put the closed hands close to the chest and she said:   
- Wow, what a tall man. And beautiful also. Who is he, mom?   
Yue seemed middle without way.   
- He is the prince, daughter, more respect with him... He can be angry...   
The youth prince and some soldiers found grace in the sweet girl. The prince knelt down to speak to the girl and it caressed her head:   
- You are also very beautiful, sweet child.   
Tomoyo was happy with that the Prince Shaoran said and it went running Yue even:   
- Mom, are you see? He saw that I'm beautiful, ih ih ih...   
Yue is embarrassed, she catches Tomoyo in her lap and she makes a reverence to Shaoran.   
- Forgive me prince for my daughter's manners. Our humble restaurant is very happy with your presence. Please, be comfortable. We make everything as possible that your passage for here be enjoyable.   
Dictated this, Yue was to take Tomoyo for kitchen, so that the daughter didn't importune the prince and their soldiers, and she returned for close to Sakura to help her with the requests.   
- Young maiden, I and my men are tired and starving after we participate in a hunt. It swallows a lot of food and drink so that we can satiate our tired bodies.   
Sakura was hypnotized with the sound of the voice of the youth prince. Yue was for close and it paid a lot of attention to the words of the prince, similar of saving Sakura of a shame.   
- Captain, order two men to keep the entrance and not to allow the entrance of more nobody. I don't want us to be inconvenienced.   
- Yes, Prince Shaoran. You and you, be in the entrance and don't let anybody to enter.   
In that the youth prince made comfortable in one of the tables and the remaining tried to accommodate in other tables, leaving the prince Shaoran and the captain in the same table.   
Sakura was still hypnotized by the prince, Yue gives her a prodded.   
- Sakura, go. Stop seeming a statue and we go soon assist them.   
- Ah, excuse me my sister-in-law.   
The Kinomoto family hurried for to assist us all the ones that were there the more quickly possible. Yue and Sakura served the meals. Toya helped to catch more groceries in the pantry for the father and the mother to prepare the meals more quickly.   
All were satisfied for the banquet that they had, until the soldiers that were outside, because they had alternated with other two soldiers for they to eat.   
- Captain, take care of the payment for the service that they rendered us.   
Sakura was half apprehensive in bringing the bill for the captain.   
- But majesty, we cannot collect. You are the prince.   
Shaoran found charming that innocent way of the youth lady.   
- Beautiful maiden, since you made an effort so much to give encouragement to our tired and starving bodies, anything fairer than rewards yours efforts.   
Sakura was more and more charmed with the cordial way with that the prince treated her.   
- Thank you very much majesty.   
- I am that I have to thank for turning our pleasant meal with her beautiful presence.   
Sakura blushed and Yue went soon close to Sakura to see if she would not make any nonsense.   
Right the bill, the soldiers already leave their tables and they were in formation around of the prince, and they went leaving the restaurant.   
Outside, a small crowd of onlookers hoped to see who was the important person will eat lunch there. Many became upset for they could not eat lunch late at the restaurant of Kinomoto that, and many were with a tip of envy for them have had the luck to receive the prince as customer.   
The prince and their soldiers arose in their mounts and they went galloping quickly for the Imperial Palace.   
- Mom, where this that tall and beautiful young man? Tomoyo said wanting to see the prince again.   
- He left away, my darling.   
- Ah, I wanted to see him again...   
- Well daughter, when does he come, do I call you for you to see the young man again, right?   
- Right, mom.   
- Then it is going there with the dad to him to get ready the bath for you to rest.   
- I am already going, mom.   
Tomoyo kissed the mother and it was of encounter Toya.   
- Dad, dad, did you see the big young man what appeared today? He spoke that I am beautiful ih ih ih...   
- I saw daughter, but I thought that I was more beautiful.   
- You are much more beautiful dad.   
The girl holds on to the father's neck.   
- You are also beautiful, my princess.   
Then Toya goes up the stairways of the house carrying the daughter, similar of preparing his/her bath.   
Nadeshiko arrives close to the tables to help Sakura, and she sees that her this turned off. Nor it had begun to arrange the mess that the last customers left.   
- What does Sakura, hear my daughter?   
- Anything no mother, I was only thinking...   
- Was it in the prince, it was not?   
Sakura was frightened with the mother's question and at the same time red.   
- Ah mom. Why does this say?   
- And do you think that I am stupid daughter? I and Yue noticed as you blushed and it floated when she spoke to the prince.   
- Ah mom, he was so noble with me.   
- I know my daughter, but doesn't have hopes. He is the prince and you are a daughter of merchants. He should already have a woman of the promised nobility in marriage for him. Please daughter, I don't want him to be hurt.   
- This everything well mom. Thank you for worrying with me.   
- Then we will hurry, therefore it seems that he has more customers outside that they want to be assisted.   
Kinomoto family had a agitated day, with the presence of the prince and later they still assist the customers that were outside and also many curious that went to the restaurant to know the food was so good for they receive the prince.   
All went to sleep early, tired of the tiring day that they had. Sakura was still awake, lying in her bed and admiring the moonlight of that pleasant night. She thought several times about the prince, in his beauty and in the gentile words that he had said. It was a little sad when the mind came the truth: "He is a prince, and me a daughter of merchants. He should already have his promised maiden."   
After some weeks of the happened at the restaurant, a news ran the whole China. The Empress Yelan, had asked for the attendance of the more beautiful women of the kingdom, in the Imperial Palace, so that the prince Shaoran chose his promised maiden.   
Sakura knowing about this went running to count for her mother the news.   
- Mom, did you know about the news that has been circulating for the kingdom?   
- Yes daughter. That the prince Shaoran will choose his promised maiden, within 1 week in the Imperial Palace. All of the beauties of the kingdom will be invited.   
- Mom, I'm thinking about going the this meeting.   
- But daughter, me no longer he had told him/her for not deceiving? They will be a lot of girls, daughters of noblemen and of great farmers. The prince should choose one of these girls.   
- I know mom, I know that it is an impossible love, but it is not for that that I go there. I am only going to see the prince for the last time.   
- It is certain Sakura, if it does you happy, it can go my daughter. I and Yue will go with you, for you to arrive there in safety.   
- Oh, thank you very much mom.   
- But first we have to arrange a beautiful dress for you.   
- Well, I have a pink dress that I to use in parties.   
- Great choice.   
The day of the great meeting had arrived. Several carriages constantly stopped in the entrance of the Imperial Palace, the beauties that were knowing about the Empress's summons disembarking. In an of these carriages unloaded three beautiful women: Nadeshiko, Yue and Sakura. Fujitaka and Toya were at the restaurant with small Tomoyo, because the men's presence was not allowed in this meeting, and it had been already very late for small Tomoyo.   
The three went to a lobby where the girls said goodbye to their companions and they would be led even to another lobby, where the prince would receive the beautiful youths of the kingdom.   
In this lobby, there was a stage with red curtains, where the Prince Shaoran would receive the youths. Sakura saw that there were a lot of girls there, all exhibiting their explendor, wealth and beauty. Sakura didn't care, the one that wanted was to see the alone prince once again.   
About half hour the Prince Shaoran appeared at that stage, leaving behind the curtains. The eyes of Sakura shone when seeing that young one that had captured her in a single encounter again.   
Shaoran passed a glance glance there in all the girls presents and he thought with itself:   
"Group of selfish, they are only here because of my prince title, longing for Empress's title"   
In that their eyes noticed a presence that he already knew. A beautiful wife of brown hair loosened, wearing a Chinese pink dress with sakuras prints, with a lateral opening that went from the thigh's height to the end of the dress.   
"That is beautiful youth of restaurante.Mas why she is here? Will it be that this here only for interest? If it goes, it is a feather not to be beautiful inside as it is on the outside"   
Then the prince Shaoran begins to speak for all there presents:   
- Many of you are here at the request of my mother, for me to choose the woman whom I will marry and to govern the whole kingdom. And I have a proposal to do the all you:   
In this instant several servants they showed up carrying a tray each one, contained several seeds. And Shaoran continued to speak:   
- Each one of you will receive a seed. That that to cultivate the seed and to bring me within 6 weeks the more beautiful woman flower, will be my wife.   
Each girl received a seed and Shaoran attended for some time the distribution. When he saw Sakura receive her seed, he noticed that the girl was very happy, and she hugged the simple seed with their hands as if the seed was a beautiful present that received. Did that leave the youth prince happy and at the same time disturbed. "Will be that I was not wrong as for her? Will it be that her only vein for my cause?"   
All the girls left the castle and Sakura, with Nadeshiko and Yue, had gone happy home with the present that it had received. It was a seed, but she wanted a lot to take care of her with every affection and to prove for the prince the love that felt for him.   
The days passed and Sakura had already planted the seed in a vase and everyday she took care of her with love. But to the the weeks to pass, she noticed that nothing had sprung from the vase, and when it lacked one week for the end of the period, she saw that the seed this there in the vase, without any life sign. This make Sakura very sad, she cried and it thought her love was not good enough so that the seed became flower.   
It had arrived the day of the return at the palace, and the seed that Sakura had brought had not sprouted on these 6 weeks. She was beautiful and very sad, it had not gotten to prove to the prince her love, and it was only returning to can see him only once again before you forget him.   
In the lobby of the palace that 6 weeks ago behind it received the beauties of the whole China, they met again, carrying the more beautiful women flowers than somebody had already seen. Only the vase of Sakura was empty, without life, and that make her very unhappy.   
After some moments, Prince Shaoran appeared to all and it began to observe the girls there presents and the beautiful flowers that had brought. Sakura is happy for seeing her prince again, but sad for not could offer him a flower as proof of her love.   
Then Shaoran sighted a beautiful youth sad, with a vase in the hands without any flower. He recognized the beautiful youth quickly:   
"I know that woman, she is the beautiful maiden of the restaurant again."   
The youth prince went down from where was and it went walking for among the women that were in the lobby, not giving attention their presence, with the objective of reaching the youth that interested him on that moment.   
In that Sakura lifted the head and she saw the prince in front of her, with a smile in the face and a happiness in the glance. Sakura observed frightened and with the wet eyes the prince before her, and it was still more static when this touched their hands that held the vase.   
- It's very good I found you, my future wife.   
The silence took it bill of the atmosphere. All were astonished, and Sakura paralyzed with that situation.   
The prince removed the vase of their hands and he gave to a close servant, it diffused in the hand of Sakura and it drove her daintily to the stage where he had appeared.   
Many protested with the decision of the prince, but this it silenced them with his declaration:   
- The seeds that all received were sterile, they would never sprout. With this this beautiful youth proved me that she deserves to be my wife and to govern to my side, because she conquered me with her pure and true love and not with the lie and the falsehood that the remaining of you used. Now they go, and communicate to all that I already have my chosen.   
In that, Shaoran was turned for Sakura, it held their hands and he/she said close to her.   
- Forgive me for having made you to suffer, I promise that I will love you with the same intensity that your love has for me, for all my life.   
The kingdom became aware of the fact and if it felt very happy for having a youth prince and future Emperor with great wisdom. In a few days the marriage was accomplished and   
Sakura was radiant of happiness of being beside her love for ever and ever. And Shaoran was very happy for finding the woman that loved him, not mattering who he went.   
The whole kingdom began to a new one to live was of prosperity, since they assumed the throne as Emperor Shaoran and Empress Sakura. Never China knew another age as prosperous as that.   
And the beautiful story of love of Sakura and Shaoran will be reminded always in China by centuries and centuries for several generations.   
  
P.S. In this fanfic, Yue is a WOMAN. It is not Yue that we knew in the series. Therefore this fanfic is not a fanfic Yaoi. 


End file.
